futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles
*'Episode Number':4ACV09 *'Title': Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles *'Original Airdate':30-3-2003 Plot On a nice day, a gargoyle named Pazuzu breaks out of Planet express. Professor Farnsworth yells at him, saying, "Pazuzu you ungrateful gargoyle. I get you through college and this is how you repay me!" before gargoyle crap hits his face. He then takes control of the ship, forcing Fry and Leela to strap themselves completely to their seats and Bender bolts himself to the wall. The Professor then flies out into space but is slow on traffic, with everyone yelling at him. Plus, he has the high beams on, incinerating a directions sign and blows up Deep Space 9 while calling out for Pazuzu. Forgetting about Pazuzu, Farnsworth redirects to Florida for a nice lunch but his lifetime discount is expired and he activates his nuclear-powered teeth, which starts tasting human blood. Fed up with him senileness, the crew take him to a day spa, where he is properly massaged. Because he is 161 years old, he is put in the anti-aging pits. But Bender pumps the pits too hard and the Professor is tossed up and down until the tar sinks into the ground. The ground then gives way beneath the crew and they fall in. Everyone climbs out and get cleaned up; the Professor is looking much younger in his 50s but the others are age 14. While Farnsworth tries to fix things, the others try to settle in their teenage lives. Amy goes home to Mars where her mom is angry cause she wants a grandchild, and her dad makes fun of her fat physique; Hermes goes home with LaBarbara and Dwight; Leela tries to enjoy a normal teenage life in the sewers while Bender, Fry and Zoidberg stay at Planet Express. Fry soon begins dating Leela but in a sewer race with Mindy and Moose, they destroy a school. Soon, the Professor discovers time-altering chronitons on their DNA and Bender's RNA and had found a way to get them back to their normal ages; Leela declines, and continues her teenage life. The others get into a cubicle which "coughs" a gas on them. But the intent has the opposite effect -- they are getting younger by the minute. Farnsworth tries to think of another solution but the kids' constant whining has him hire Leela as the babysitter. She then discovers the existence of the Fountain of Aging from a story book and contacts the Professor. Though it is just a legend, the Tooth Fairy is head of the FBI. He picks up the kids while Leela stays grounded, willingly until she sneaks out at night. She guides the much younger Farnsworth to the Fountain, on top of a burnt out sun. As time was running out, they locate it. Zoidberg then jumps in, growing older until he dies and crumbles. But it was actually his brother Norman who jumped in the fountain as Zoidberg reverted to his coral form. Worse, the others have become fetuses and Bender is a building disc. Farnsworth quickly gets them in but the current carries them off as they age. To save them, Leela gave up her teenage appearance. They emerge out in their underwear but the Professor is still stuck. Just then, Pazuzu rescues his teacher. Scans indicate that Farnsworth is even older and Leela and Amy feel a bit younger. The Professor then repays the gargoyle by freeing him. In the end, it is just a story Pazuzu told his son. *Starring: Professor Farnsworth, Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg *Also Starring: LaBarbara Conrad *Special Guests: *Intro Promotion: Now Interactive! Joystick controls Fry's Left Ear! *Intro Cartoon: *Co-Directed by: *Assistant Director: *Written By: Jeff Westbrook *Storyboarded By: Trivia * Pazuzu is also the name of the demon from The Exorcist. Quotes Young Bender: When I grow up I want to be a steam shovel! Professor Hubert Farnsworth: I've had a few beers but I'm cool to drive. Young Fry: Professy's back! Category:Episodes